


Teach Me, Please #2

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: badbadbathhouse, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Source: Persona 4 kink meme.





	Teach Me, Please #2

Putting his pencil down, Shu looked up over his shoulder. "Is this right?" he asked, holding the page up. Souji scanned through the various equations, checking to see if each one was balanced before nodding. Shu grinned, putting the paper away in a binder, "We'll do the next chapter tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Souji nodded again, stretching his arms over his head, "That's fine. Besides, it was starting to get a bit late." He had his hand on the doorknob when Shu stopped him. Shu glanced down at the carpet, shuffling one foot. "Um, my mom isn't going to be home this Sunday, she has a business trip. She said I could invite some friends over for the day, but... I don't have any friends at school, so..." Shu looked up at Souji with hopeful eyes, "Maybe you could come over?"  
  
Souji immediately agreed, any previous arrangements for that day forgotten. Shu's face lit up "Really? Thanks!" Souji waved his hand as if it was nothing. "Oh, and you can bring some friends, if they want to come. My mom bought all this junk food and I'm not going to eat it." Souji nodded, saying he'd call a few people as he left.  
  
\---  
  
"W-what!?" Yosuke spluttered, almost dropping his drink. Kanji started choking on a mouthful of chips, scrabbling for his cup while Teddie stared at the two of them confused. Shu looked them, cheeks slightly pink. "I want you to show me how guys, you know, _do it_ ," he repeated, looking over the top of his glasses at the four of them.  
  
Kanji finally swallowed down his food, slamming a fist down on the table. "W-what the hell!" he wheezed, still catching his breath. "Woah, Shu wants to learn how to score a hot stud?" Teddie asked curiously before Yosuke smacked the back of his blonde head. " _No_ , he does _not_ , Teddie!" the brunette growled nervously, turning to Souji anxiously, "Partner, say something to him abou- Partner?"  
  
Yosuke stopped short. Souji's face was blank, eyes stuck in a thousand-yard stare. Yosuke moved next to him, waving a hand in front of his face. Souji up at Yosuke for a moment before swiftly tackling him to the ground. Yosuke yelped in surprise, unable to shove his friend off of him. His protests were cut off by Souji crushing his mouth in a rough kiss, his hands pinned above his head. He could hear Kanji make a strangled yelp, and out of the corner of his eye he could see him struggling with Teddie.  
  
"Get off of me!" Yosuke was able to shout after Souji finally broke the kiss for a breath. He squirmed around, trying to break the grip on his wrists. Souji was staring at him, expression unreadable. From over Souji's shoulder he could see Shu watching them intently, his stare magnified by his glasses.  
  
Suddenly, Yosuke wasn't so opposed to Souji sitting on top of him. It was rather enjoyable, actually, and he grunted as he shifted, lifting his head to meet Souji halfway on the next kiss. Souji lifted himself up enough for Yosuke to sit up, then captured his lips again in a pleased moan.  
  
A small noise caught their attention and they turned to look at Shu, who was was watching them with a mixture of curiousity and nervousness. Souji pulled himself away from Yosuke, moving in front of Shu and cupping the boy's chin with one hand. Shu looked up into his eyes, cheeks flushed, before Souji locked lips with him. The younger boy made a small squeak in the back of his throat as he felt hands work at the buttons of his shirt, slipping under and tracing along his soft chest. The others were huddled around him, fingers brushing along his sides and making him shiver.

"I-I've heard that it feels good when someone licks you, um, _down there_ ," Shu said shyly, his shirt now discarded on the floor. There was a blank stare, followed by Souji trailing kisses along the boy's neck as he scooted back a bit, kisses moving farther down his chest and stomach. Shu leaned back, falling on Kanji who grabbed both of the boys wrists. A surprised gasp slipped from Shu's mouth as he looked up at Kanji, who was delicately running his tongue over the fingers on one of the boy's hands, his tongue warm and soft.  
  
"That feels so-Ah!" Shu cried out, interupted by Teddie flicking his tongue over one pink nipple. Shu's head whipped to the side as Teddie continued, half his face buried in Kanji's chest. He barely noticed as Yosuke and Souji pulled both pants and underwear off his quivering legs, revealing his small, half-hard member.  
  
Souji licked the very tip, sending a jolt through Shu who squirmed and mewled. Running the flat of his tongue up the length of it drew more cries from him, and when he took the entire thing into his mouth and sucked gently Shu moaned. Souji continued to work his little cock over with his tongue, making Shu moan and jerk.  
  
"W-wait!" Shu pleaded, looking down at Souji, "Hold on. I-I don't want to-not yet. I want to try that other thing, how a guy does another guy..." The silver-haired teen stopped obediently, sitting up. Shu slid forward off of Kanji, who released his arms and backed up, looking him expectantly. "I've never done this, so.." Shu admitted shakily, a bit unsure. Souji simply nodded as he removed his own pants, Teddie copying him with a dull smile and Yosuke and Kanji following suit.  
  
Teddie positioned himself on all fours in front of Shu, looking back at him. Shu seemed a bit lost at first, looking over to Yosuke and Kanji. They were set up much like him and Teddie, Yosuke on the ground and Kanji behind him. Kanji licked three of his fingers, coating them with spit before slowly inserting one into Yosuke's entrance. Yosuke grunted, letting his head rest on the floor as his hand worked his own dick.  
  
Shu observed them, then looked back at the small blonde in front of him. Souji embraced Shu from behind, guiding his hands as he copied Kanji. Teddie mewled, imitating Yosuke and stroking himself lazily. Souji backed off, letting Shu continue to probe Teddie before kissing his neck, letting his teeth graze soft skin as his own hand moved down to the younger boy's small entrance.  
  
Shu gasped, turning to look at him out of the corner of his eye. Souji merely continued on, pushing one, then two fingers into the boy. Shu panted heavily, body tensing at the intrusion. Souji guided him forward, adjusting Shu's member behind Teddie's ass. Pressing him forward, Souji slowly moved Shu until he was completely inside Teddie, forcing strained but pleased moans from the both of them. He adjusted himself next, pushing until just the head of his cock was inside Shu, who yelped and shook violently.

Shu buried his face into Teddie's back, glasses askew as he gulped down air. Souji waited patiently, hands gripping Shu's hips gently. When Shu glanced back at him he moved slowly, easing himself into the small, tight ass. Shu's face was bright red, eyes watering as he shook. The grey-haired teen set a slow pace, hips rocking slowly into Shu, which pushed the boy into Teddie. Beside them Kanji and Yosuke were moving much faster, Kanji thrusting roughly into brunette who was scratching his fingers across the floor.  
  
The pain Shu felt was quickly masked by jolts of pleasure. The size difference between him and his tutor meant that Souji could hardly miss hitting pleasurable spots inside the boy, who was soon crying and begging. "Please! A-ahh, move f-faster!" Shu begged, and Souji obeyed, the slow rocking changing into a quick and messy thrusting. All three were panting and moaning, Teddie working his hand faster as dribbles of cum slicked his shaking grip.  
  
Shu's body tightened, fingers digging into Teddie's sides as his voice caught in his throat. His body arched as he came, his legs going weak and Souji's firm but gentle grip on his waist the only thing keeping him in place. Souji thrusted a few more times before he came as well, seed hot inside the young boy. After the last waves of pleasure ebbed away he pulled out slowly. Shu waited for a moment, catching his breath, before he removed himself from Teddie, who gave a small whimper and slid flat on the floor.  
  
Yosuke and Kanji had finished a few minutes before them, and were waiting with paper towels and blank faces. Souji gathered everyone's clothes, handing them out to their owners. Once everyone was cleaned up and dressed Shu hugged Souji, his heart fluttering in his chest. "Thanks for showing me, mister," he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Source: Persona 4 kink meme.


End file.
